Noble metals are increasingly used in the fabrication of various MEMS and IC semiconductor devices. E.g., noble metals are often used in the construction of components of dense arrays of capacitors used in ferroelectric memory cells (FRAM). Unfortunately, the patterning of such noble metals can be problematic. E.g., the etching of noble metals can leave behind a conductive by-product which short-circuits a device component. Consequently, capacitors that comprise components formed from patterned noble metals may not retain their charge because conductive by-products formed on sidewalls of the capacitor provide a route for current leakage.